


Taking It Slow

by mikkimouse



Series: Valentine's Extravaganza [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: They’ve had so many near-kisses at this point that Finn’s started to keep a running tally. But every time,every time, Poe has pulled back quickly and said something to break the moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/157240580600/taking-it-slow)

There are a lot of things Finn has learned since he joined the Resistance. So much of it has to do with _people_ , navigating basic relationships in a way that he never learned with the First Order. He barely had _a_ friend, then, let alone a few dozen who will call out a greeting when he passes them in the hallway.  


And he didn't have a Poe. 

If Finn is honest with himself, he isn't sure what to call Poe. They're more than friends—definitely more than friends—but Finn's not a hundred percent positive what that "more" actually is. They go for caf together, and ice cream, and Poe _touches_ him constantly: a brush across his hand, half a hug, a squeeze on his arm or his knee. He has an easy smile for everyone, but the one he gives Finn always seems special, somehow. 

They've had so many near-kisses at this point that Finn's started to keep a running tally. But every time, _every time_ , Poe has pulled back quickly and said something to break the moment. Finn would think he's imagining things, if it weren't for the constant touching that Poe doesn't do with anyone else. 

So he has no idea what the problem is, and no idea how to fix it. 

That probably explains why he takes matters into his own hands. 

They're walking outside because it's one of the rare days in the rainy season when they actually have sunshine, and Finn welcomes the chance to get out. There's a waterfall in the woods only a ten-minute walk from the base, and it's a great place to have lunch when the weather's perfect like this. 

Poe's in the middle of telling a story, some ridiculousness he pulled during training, gesturing wildly as he talks. His dark eyes are bright with laughter, his curly hair falling in his face, and Finn literally cannot take it anymore. He dives across the space between them and kisses Poe right on the lips. 

It's...definitely not what he expected. Probably because Poe's mouth is open because he was mid-word and Finn doesn't have the slightest clue what he's doing. 

He pulls back to see Poe gaping at him, his eyes as wide as dinner plates. 

Oh, damn it. Finn's overstepped, he's totally misread the situation, he's—

"Sorry," he blurts out, and scrambles to his feet. "Sorry, I just—" 

Poe grabs his hand before he can bolt down the path back to the base. "Wait, wait, Finn. You want to kiss me?" 

"Do I want—" Now it's Finn's turn to gape. "Of course I want to kiss you! What kind of idiotic—" 

He doesn't get the rest of the sentence out because Poe jumps up, grabs him by the arms, and kisses him. It's surprising for all of half a second before Finn gets with the program and returns the kiss. He still doesn't know what he's doing, but Poe does, and Finn is more than happy to just be along for the ride. 

"I was taking it slow," Poe says when they finally stop kissing.

Finn's mind is making a pleasant buzzing noise and is no help whatsoever, so all he can say is, "Slow?" 

Poe nods, rubbing his thumb back and forth over Finn's bicep. "You said you didn't have any experience, and I didn't want to scare you off. I just...I wanted to take things at your pace."

The buzzing in his mind migrates to his heart, and Finn is so _happy_ he doesn't think his body can contain it. He fists his hands in Poe's shirt. "My pace includes kissing. My pace includes _lots_ of kissing."

Poe grins brilliantly. "Well, I think we can definitely handle that."


End file.
